This invention relates to an applicator for the directional delivery of one or more materials to a desired internal site in a human or animal.
In accordance with the present invention a directional application system for applying one or more components to a desired internal site in a human or animal within a range of angular directions is disclosed. The present system comprises a source of the components; means for fluid communication integral at a first end with the source of components and at a second end with a directional nozzle; and a directional nozzle comprising an inner tube of resilient material integral at a first end with the second end of the fluid communication means and having a nozzle at a second end, the second end being bent to the maximum angle within the desired range of directions; and an outer tube of a material more rigid than the inner tube and having an opening at one end to allow the inner tube to slidably project through the opening, whereby the amount of projection of the bent end of the inner tubing through the opening determines the angular direction of the nozzle.